


Only a dream away

by LaylaTheChip



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaTheChip/pseuds/LaylaTheChip
Summary: Where your dreams are the memories of your soulmate, and Kenjirou's memories aren't always pleasant.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 76
Collections: Semishira Week 2020





	Only a dream away

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5:  
> Soulmate au

Semi lived in a world where you didn’t need to fuss over finding that special someone, the universe took care of that for you, through the work of dreams. Every so often, people dreamt of their soulmates, reliving their memories as if they were their own. Whether it was their worst moments, best moments, or something in between couldn’t be predicted. 

The first dream Semi remembered receiving was at around eight years old. He dreamt of a boy, about his age, maybe a year younger, with copper hair and slanted bangs. He looked happy, chasing around his dog in the backyard, almost stumbling over his own feet but still managing to keep upright, “Kenjirou” He heard the boy's parents call him, beckoning him inside when it got to be dark outside. 

Semi had been ecstatic, hopping out of bed with little hesitation, rushing to tell his parents about his newfound soulmate. They had ruffled his hair, told him they were happy for him. And Semi spent all day thinking about how excited he was to meet Kenjirou. 

The dreams had gone downhill from there. Semi didn’t dream of Kenjirou’s memories every night, it was a rare occurrence actually, as it was for most people, and his next dream had been at a little over thirteen. 

_ Kenjirou stood, his hands gripped into fists behind his back to stop them from shaking as he faced his parents. _

_ “Mom, Dad, I dreamt of my soulmate,” He spoke, voice steady despite the nervousness coursing through his veins.  _

_ “Well that’s great! Tell us all about her,” His mother looked to him eagerly, setting down the laundry she had been folding.  _

_ “Him, it was a boy.” Kenjirou said, voice quiet.  _

_ “No no no, That can’t be,” His dad took a step closer to him, “I didn’t raise you like this Kenjirou, This is not acceptable,” Kenjirou’s face hardened, as he turned to look at his mother for help, though all he got from her was a look of...disgust. _

_ “Well I’m sorry I don’t live up to your expectations,” He said, venom seeping into his voice “but it shouldn’t matter! I’ll fall in love with whoever I want to. I can’t believe you’re getting angry over something like thi-” Kenjirou’s words were cut off when a hand lashed across his cheek. He fell to his knees, tears springing to the front of his eyes when he looked at his father. _

_ “Go to your room Kenjirou,” He said, betrayal evident in his expression. Wordlessly, Kenjirou stood, walking stiffly to his room. Only then did he let the tears fall, back against the wall as he wrapped his arms around himself.  _

Semi woke up, immediately filled with distress. He was going to be late for class but he didn’t care as he rocked back and forth, head in his hands. 

“Eita you’ve gotta go-” His mother said, cut off when she opened the door. “Honey what’s wrong?” She sat on him next to the bed. 

“It’s my soulmate,” Semi said, going into the details of what happened in his dream, still obviously shaken. 

“Well, you know what you’ve gotta do?  _ You  _ need to find him,” Semi nodded dutifully, He would do just that. 

In the dreams to come, Semi noticed a major difference in Kenjirou, his starry-eyed demeanor Semi had seen in the first memory completely replaced with something expressionless. In some memories, when Kenjirou was by himself he would let himself smile over things, sometimes doodling Semi in the margins of his homework which Semi found  _ adorable _ . Other memories were less pleasant, bruised, tears, locked doors, and nights without dinner. Though those only fueled Semi’s desire to find him all the more. 

High school came around and Semi had been lucky enough to be accepted into Shiratorizawa on a sports scholarship, his only hope being that Kenjirou got the hint and applied as well.

Semi took precautions of course, putting up a school poster in his dorm, just in case the obnoxious purple uniform wasn’t enough of a giveaway. But there was only so much he could do, so Semi crossed his fingers and hoped for the best.

_ “Kenjirou, there’s a letter for you,” Kenjirou’s mother yelled. The air around her was still tense, but he had learned to avoid both her and his father as much as possible. Wordlessly, Kenjirou took the letter from her hand, glancing at the Shiratorizawa emblem on the front before returning to his bedroom.  _

_ He waited till he was out of sight to allow a smile to swallow his face whole, tearing open the envelope with nimble fingers. He scanned the page, grin only getting wider. He had been accepted, he would find his soulmate, he would find Eita.  _

Semi woke with a start, his mind running a mile a minute. Kenjirou picked up on his hints, he was going to Shiratorizawa. 

“I did it,” He whispered to himself. He would do anything in his power to make Kenjirou safe, and he could finally reach him. 

The first day of his second year couldn’t come soon enough. He was ready to meet Kenjirou, to hold him close, tell him it was okay, to tell him he was safe. 

Semi walked into the gates scanning the immediate vicinity, hoping that his soulmate was looking for him too. It was when his eyes met with a familiar face that his mind blanked. He was  _ there _ . Kenjirou stood under a tree, in the shade from the summer heat, eyes scanning the courtyard just like Semi’s. The second their eyes met Semi wasted no time walking, or well running, to him. 

Kenjirou didn’t get the chance to speak a single word before he had a pair of arms wrapped around him. 

“Kenjirou, You’re finally here,” Semi murmured. The one in question let out a surprised laugh.

“I am, Do you maybe want to go somewhere more...private?” he asked. Semi looked up, finally noticing all the eyes glued to the pair, nodding.

“Sure thing.”

Semi had led Kenjirou,  _ Shirabu he said his last name was,  _ to his dorm, shutting the door and plopping down on the floor. Kenjirou followed suit, sitting across from him. 

“Well this is my dorm,” Semi gestured awkwardly, to which his soulmate flushed as if remembering something. 

“I know,” Semi blinked in surprise,  _ oh a memory probably.  _

“I’m so glad I finally found you, I wanted to help you so bad, but I couldn’t.” Semi said, disbelief still in his voice, before seeing Kenjirou’s confused expression. 

“I saw the memories, with your parents,” Hesitantly he moved to sit next to him, “All I wanted to do was pull you out of there,” 

“Oh,” Kenjirou leaned into him, a stray tear slipping down his cheek, “You idiot,” He scoffed, but the words were shaky. 

“You’re safe now,” Semi stroked his hair, “Nobody will hurt you  _ ever again _ ,” 

“I’m safe,” Kenjirou tested the words on his tongue, deciding he liked the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Another day! This did not go the way I intended but I'm not complaining. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
